Moments Together
by Kookie-chan
Summary: Drabbles of what Esme and Carlisle does throughout the day when the rest of the Cullens are gone hunting. Fluff.
1. Flowers

**Chapter 1 – Flowers**

Carlisle and Esme had the house to themselves for the day. Everyone went for a big hunt and was expected to come home later that evening. Normally, it would've been a really slow day since there was no work to be done at the hospital, but this time, Esme was here and that made it all better.

_10 AM – _

For the past two hours, Carlisle tried to entertain himself with a big fat book. However, that idea had only lasted for an hour and a half. While waiting for Esme to 'wake up', he settled to watching the news. Even though the news had no interest to him, it felt a little better to know what's happening to the outside world. Often as he did, Carlisle couldn't help but look at the living room window to look at the flowers that Esme had planted. The flowers truly looked beautiful. Almost quiet footsteps ascended down the stairs, Carlisle turned his gaze to Esme.

"Good morning Esme." Carlisle greeted a warm smile on his face.

"Good morning Carlisle." Esme replied, with the same smile on her face. Gracefully, she sat down on the open seat next to him. Unconsciously, she leaned onto him, not that he minded. Even though they didn't talk sometimes, it felt comfortable to be in each other's presence.

"Esme, I'm just curious but what do you enjoy to do?" Carlisle asked innocently.

"Tend to the garden, clean the house, and anything else I can find to do." Esme replied, her eyes almost glued to the TV.

"May I help you tend to the garden then?" Esme tore her eyes from the TV and gazed into Carlisle's topaz's eyes. A smile appeared on her face and she nodded.

As the couple stepped outside, the calm cool air welcomed them. The garden that Esme planted gleamed with beauty. At that moment, Carlisle would've took a rose from the garden and put it in Esme's hair but the nearest rose looked so delicate and that fact that Esme worked hard to tend to it herself, he couldn't do it. He was unaware of how long he stood there, until Esme took his hand.

"I'll go get the seeds and the tools." Esme said softly.

"What can I start doing?" Carlisle knew what to do but he couldn't help but to play along.

"You can start watering them." With those words, she left him, to retrieve the tools. In his mortal and immortal life, Carlisle had done gardening several times. Reaching for the hose, Carlisle turned on the water and filled the watering can. Gently as ever, he began to water the flowers.

_**Esme POV **_

I took my time, going to the garage to fetch my box of gardening tools. At first when Carlisle turned me into a vampire, I felt like I didn't fit in much, even though he and Edward treated me with such kindness. Gradually, we felt like a family. Switching the light switch, I saw my box where I had last left it yesterday. Picking up the box, I felt a rush of memories. Why was I so quiet? Was it because that in my mortal life, that I was abused by Charles, and ordered not to talk? I shivered at the memory. For so long that I had gotten too used to it? I shook off the memory, knowing that it was over. Now that I had found a new life, one with meaning to it, with Carlisle included. And that 

Charles was long gone. With one last look at the dark garage, I shut the door and went back to where Carlisle was waiting.

_**Normal POV**_

As Esme stepped outside with the box of tools in her hands, a surprised look on her face when she saw her husband. Carlisle was alright, but he was covered in dirt. Esme set the box down and took a small towel from it, wiping the dirt from Carlisle's face.

"What happened?" Esme asked, looking at her husband's face. An amused smile tugged at Carlisle's lips.

"Well, it started with a rabbit…" Carlisle explained before they both broke into laughter. Esme continued to wipe Carlisle's face of dirt. "I never knew a bunny could do that…"

"Did the bunny surprise you?" Esme teased.

"Yes." They both laughed again, but calmer. "I suppose I'll go get changed now, unless, Esme, you would like some help with gardening."

Esme smiled softly. "I could continue myself."

--

A/N: Well I tried to get the inspiration to write again and this is what I got. I don't know if I'll put this as a one shot or I'll just write about some memories of Esme and Carlisle. Read and Review please. Thanks.


	2. Comfort

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight.  
****Sorry I forgot that in the last chapter. **

**Chapter 2 – Comfort **

_12 AM – Esme POV _

I felt thirsty. But I did not really want to go hunting. Looking the mirror, I took a look at my reflection. My own topaz eyes were slowly turning to black. Reaching a pale hand, I touched the cold mirror. Running my fingers down the glass, leaving no trace of heat behind. Standing up raptly, I left my room, strolling towards Carlisle's office. For some reason, my urge to hunt grew. I was bored, had nothing to for now, and I was suddenly extremely thirsty. When I got to Carlisle's office, the door was open. Peeking inside, I saw my husband. He was signing some papers and reading someone's file.

Tiptoeing over to him, I leaned over, whispering in his ear "Boo."

Carlisle chucked. "Esme." He breathed, like he was forever amused by my actions. He turned, so he was facing me instead of the desk. "Would you like to go hunt?" I saw that he noticed my eyes darkening. I nodded.

"I can go by myself if you are busy." I replied, spotting the pile of papers.

"Would you like me to go with you?" I nodded again. "Let's go."

Together, we sprinted to the nearest hunting place, hand in hand. As Carlisle stopped and leaned against a tree, I looked at him with a confused look. He nodded at me, saying I should start first. Tasting the air, I ran off to the east. Watching silently, I saw a small family of deer. During my first hunt, I felt guilty taking down animals but it felt better than feeding on humans. Carlisle swiftly arrived next to him, in a half crouch. I growled at him, and stopped, realizing my actions. He shook his head and smiled at me.

"Follow your instincts." Carlisle whispered, low only for me to hear.

Then I pounced.

--

Falling back into a half crouch then a standing position, I checked myself. I had only gotten a few drops of blood on my shirt. Sitting in the shade, on the grass, Carlisle emerged from his half of the hunt, lying on the grass next to me. Even though I don't sleep anymore, I had some weird urge of comfort making me feel sleepy if it was possible. Whenever we were together I felt great safety and comfort. Entwining my fingers in Carlisle's blond hair, I thought back about some things.

**Flashback**

_I remembered the time when I was transformed. After about three days of pain, my heart gave its last beat then everything was calm. I lay there, thinking if I was dead. Charles had abused me so, my son was gone, and I had no chance of seeing Carlisle again. Even if I did, I was too tainted. There was no reason left to live. At least, that is until I heard _his _voice. _

"_Esme, can you hear me?"_

_Forcing my eyes to open, I stared at him with disbelief. He was leaning over me, his warm topaz eyes filled with worry, his blond hair slightly ruffled, and his hand holding mine gently. It was Carlisle. The man that I thought I would never see him again, ever since I broke my leg about ten years ago. Sitting up and looking around, I noticed several things. Carlisle slowly removing his hand from mine, my vision had doubled, I was sitting on a bed at someone's house, and my hearing had doubled. Also I felt restless, like if I lay here for a week, I would still feel refreshed later. _

"_Carlisle…?" I felt surprised, my own voice felt different, it had some kind of chime to it. _

"_Esme, are you alright?" I nodded. "I know this may sound impossible to believe but…" Then he told me about vampires and what I have become. _

_After he was finished, I asked "Why?" _

"_Pardon me?" Carlisle asked, sounding surprised. _

"_Why did you transform me?" Carlisle's expression pained when I had asked that. _

_--_

_I had just broken my leg, climbing a tree. That and I was in a hospital cot. On the way here my mother and father scolded me about how a sixteen year old woman should not be climbing trees. It's not my fault; I just wanted to feel free for a few moments. My father stood next to the cot, his eyes glued into the doorway. My mother, next to me, was patting my shoulder. _

"_Esme, it is not appropriate for a young woman like you to be climbing trees." My mother explained as she shook her head. _

"_Sorry mother, father. I will never do it again." I replied, wincing as I tried to move my leg into a better position. The door opened and stepped in the most handsome man I had ever laid my eyes on. He had blond hair, along with matching golden eyes that would almost make you seem that they can see through you. _

_With a gentle smile on his face, he walked over to my father and mother, shaking their hands. "Dr.Carlisle Cullen at your service." He looked at me; I felt my face getting warm. "Ms.Platt, you have broken your leg, correct?" The doctor, I presumed, asked me. I nodded. Amazing, even his voice sounded so perfect. Dr.Cullen stepped closer to me; I blushed when I felt his cold hands examining my broken leg with extreme care. "Yes, there seems to be a clean break." He turned to my parents. "Mr. and Mrs.Platt, this may take a while. You may go and wait in the office." My parents took Dr.Cullen's advice and went outside to the waiting room. It was silence between us when they had left, only the sound of the items being removed from the cupboards. He tried to start a conversation. "Ms.Platt, do you enjoy poetry?" He began to start bandaging my broken leg. _

"_Call me Esme please Dr.Cullen. And yes, often." I replied, watching his face like a crush schoolgirl. _

"_Then Esme, you may call me Carlisle if you like. Ah, do you like the works of Shakespeare?" Even though he was concentrating on wrapping my leg, when I winced in pain, his expression was like he was sorry for the pain even though it wasn't his fault._

"_Yes, especially Romeo and Juliet." He looked up at me and smiled softly. He had finished bandaging my leg. "Thank you Carlisle." _

"_I like that play very much too. You're welcome, Esme. Would you like some help getting to your parents?" I nodded. He held out his hand, I took it, feeling the cold. If I had been looking closer, it would've been like he was trying not to put too much closeness to me, like he was careful not to hurt me by being too close to me. I had an arm on his shoulder and he first had his hand on my waist but moved it to my shoulder instead. It was a very short walk, we soon reached my parents. As they approached and surrounded me, Carlisle released his hold onto me and my father took hold. My parents thanked him, and then he turned to me, smiling. _

"_Goodbye Ms.Platt, your leg will heal in a couple weeks." _

"_Goodbye Dr.Cullen, and thank you again." _

**End Flashback**

I rolled over to my side, facing away from Carlisle. The first one I thought of hurt quite a bit, meanwhile the second one had been comforting but yet hollow. Carlisle taking notice of my absence at his side, he rolled over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked his voice covered with worry.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled but I knew he had heard it.

"Esme, you have done nothing wrong."

"I know…" He forgives me often. "I'm still sorry." I turned and kissed him.

--

A/N: Thanks for reviewing and the alert. I hope the story is going on the right track… I'll try to update soon. Please review please, thanks!


	3. Jealousy

**Stephenie Meyer owns all Twilight.**

**Chapter 3 – Jealousy  
**_2 PM – Carlisle POV _

I sighed; I was utterly bored and had a call from the hospital. They had said that a few doctors had taken the day off sick and I was assigned to fill in for them, just for two hours and I would get an extra day on my vacation even though I refused for the extra day. I hated to leave Esme on a beautiful day like this but I had to… Unless…

I stood up, walking from my office to our room. "Esme?" I called as I peeked inside our bedroom. Esme was sitting on the bed, fixing some stitches on Emmett's clothes.

"Yes?" Esme replied, looking up. _Amazing._ After all these years, Esme still seemed to (using Bella's term) dazzle me.

"I got a call from the hospital, I'm needed there. Would you like to go with me?" She looked at me, then smiled and nodded. I took her hand and we took my car to the hospital. The ride to them was a little quiet. Esme had been to the hospital several times before, waiting for me to finish and come home. This time was a little different. This time Esme would come with me wherever I go, except for to check up on patients. The hospital, they still think that Esme is my sister. Only a few doctors and receptionists had found out that Esme was my _wife_. Due to the fact that they had bothered me a little too much and Esme had stepped in. The following will be quite interesting to you, yet I will have the urge to rip someone's arm out.

As Esme and I stepped into the hospital, air conditioned air swatted us in the face. The main receptionist, (the only one who had not tried to impress me) Sarah handed me files of my patients, giving a wave to Esme and I as she tried to get another doctor to come in. I could almost hear Esme give a smile. I had a feeling that she liked Sarah better than the rest of the female receptionists. The elevator ride to my office was a little quiet also; she had only asked about how work was going. I was a little worried. Was something wrong? Sometimes, for my own selfishness, I wished that Edward was here. The elevator stopped, we stepped out as people loaded it.

"I need to visit a patient. Esme, you could wait at my office." I said, handing her the keys to the office. Giving her a wink, I walked away.

_Esme POV_

To be truthful, to me, it was considered fun to go with Carlisle to the hospital. Even though we did not talk very often. I liked Sarah; I like her better than the other female receptionists. Am I jealous? Yes, I can't help it sometimes; it's just a natural nature. For me, that is. Sometimes I can't help but wonder if Carlisle ever felt jealous before. But I shouldn't ask it's rude. As I walked to Carlisle's office, I noticed that there was another doctor outside of the office's door. His name is Dr.Wilber, I believe. He was 'younger' than my husband, with brown hair and blue eyes. He seemed alright, I had only talked to him once, when we were introduced.

"Hi Esme!" Dr.Wilber greeted, giving me a friendly smile and a wave.

"Hello Doctor Wilber." I replied, returning a small smile.

"Waiting for Dr.Cullen?" I nodded. "If you don't mind but can you give this to Dr.Cullen?" Dr.Wilber handed me the folder but as he did that, he took my hand and put the folder in my hand.

_Carlisle POV _

It seems as though the patient was okay. Just a little grumpy and complaining about nothing. Silently I assigned a higher dose of pain medication and some sleeping medication to go along with it. Placing the clipboard back down onto the table, I left the room to find Esme. However, as I reached my office, I saw something not everyday that is seen. Esme was talking to Dr.Wilber, a colleague of mine. I wouldn't exactly call him as a friend; we don't really talk only when needed. I frowned. I didn't like the look Dr.Wilber had. Yes, I admit it, I _am_ jealous. But I wouldn't do anything, even though I had the urge to rip his arm that was handing Esme a folder. The arm that was connected to the hand that took my wife's hand rather possessively. _That_ was it. I had to step in.

_Normal POV _

A surprised look popped onto Dr.Wilber's face as Carlisle appeared behind Esme, a hand taking the folder and the other hand wrapping itself protectively around Esme's waist. For a split second Esme had to stop herself from gasping but she knew almost too well to who it was. A growl rumbled from Carlisle's chest, so low that only a vampire could only hear it. Apparently, the only vampires there were Esme and Carlisle. He frowned for a second, glaring at his 'colleague' but it turned into a normal expression before Dr.Wilber could see.

"Thank you Doctor Wilber." Carlisle said curtly. "I see that you have met my _wife_."

"Ah, Doctor Cullen. Pleasant seeing you, hope that all was well." Dr.Wilber replied, unconsciously and consciously stepping away, reading Carlisle's body language. "The folder has everything needed. Have a nice day, Mrs. And Doctor Cullen." He turned, walking away quite faster than he normally would have.

Esme turned to her husband, who was still glaring holes into the elevator that Dr.Wilber had stepped into. Silently, she opened Carlisle's office door, stepping into it with him following behind slowly, even for a human's pace. Once the door closed, she turned around, leaning against her husband's desk, looking at him. He placed the folder down onto the desk before meeting her eyes. Carlisle had a satisfying but yet guilty expression. His face was guilty but his eyes showed 'he got what he deserved'. His golden eyes melting into her own. Staring at Esme for a moment, Carlisle's lips curved into a smile. He couldn't help it, it was almost natural for him to feel jealous.

Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. He smelt her hair, taking in her sweet scent. "I'm sorry Esme, love. I can't help it. I admit it, I'm jealous."

Esme leaned in, taking the hug. No matter how cold he felt to humans, Carlisle was always warm to her. When she was human, he felt cool not cold. Always making some excuse to say why his hands were cold. "It's alright Carlisle, I told you before." Before was when Esme had first become a vampire. She had overheard Edward and Carlisle talking about that Charles. She knew that he wanted to hurt Charles but he refrained from it, not wanting to hurt her. She had forgiven him when he apologized for no reason, of course she would. "Everyone can get jealous." She laughed a bit, remembering when she was jealous. Seeing Carlisle's smile, she thought about the time she had felt it. During that time, a receptionist had been acting a bit too flirty around her husband.

_Flashback_

"_Hello Dr.Cullen." Lily said in a seductive voice. Lily was blond, green eyed, flirted a lot and had almost every guy she wanted, and she thought she was Dr.Cullen's type. (Luckily)She wasn't. Blinking her eyes rather fast, her mascara showing. To be truthful, it looked a little weird. Lily was leaning over the desk, trying to catch Dr.Cullen's attention. Obviously showing her cleavage, this was gross. "How are you today? Care to join me for dinner?" _

_Carlisle blinked. What had she said? He was distracted by talking to another doctor. Of course, she was asking to join him for dinner. For the last few days, he had been trying to avoid her, not wanting to be asked and not wanting to- er, hurt her feelings. However, this time Lily did something odd. She got out of her desk, and literally clung to Carlisle. He took a few steps trying to make her let go, it felt more like waddling. _

"_Lily, let go of me." Carlisle said curtly, this was ridiculous. _

_Those made Lily cuddle him even more. "No Dr.Cullen, you are so cool." _

_Ugh. This was getting a little annoying. Carlisle reached out to a table, grabbing it, trying to haul himself away from Lily. Apparently, if he didn't have more control, he might've flung the table and uttered 'oh crap' and take off in haste to get away. Using human strength as he can, Carlisle tried to remove Lily's arms from him. At that exact moment, Esme walked through the doors of the hospital. Vampire speed, she put a hand on Lily's shoulder, smiling. However, that smile to normal humans would be very sincere but Carlisle knew she had the thought of ripping Lily's arm off._

"_Get off of my husband Lily." Esme said, trying very hard to hold her voice. The moment she had uttered those words, Lily let go and said a 'sorry' before running off very red faced. _

_End Flashback_

Things like this may happen from time to time.

_--_

A/N: Er, the part with Lily was sort of odd, I couldn't think of anything… Thanks for reviewing! Please review, it encourages me to write despite the essays my teacher gives out! Thanks and I hope you like the story. Tell me what you think of it so far. (:


End file.
